zeroregionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Wiki
Welcome to Zero The World of Zero is a vibrant, incredibly varied place. There are three Sapient species spread over the entire planet, all of which are unique in their own way. There are the Anthros, who are a species of anthropomorphic animals and the primary species of Altaro. There are the Humans, which are a species that evolved from apes sometime around 1 million years ago and the most common of the three . And there are the Fauns, which are a hybrid of the two species that share traits of both. In the past there was vast tensions that nearly tore the world asunder, but in the modern day, the three species live in harmony and work for the betterment of the world as a whole. There are 15 Human Nations and 2 Anthro Nations, along with a Faun Nation. Each nation is unique in its own way. For example, Horker Island is home to the Horkers, a species greatly similar to whales, and is one of the oldest Human Nations. Altaro is home to nearly all of the world's Anthros, and Progressu was founded to create a nation solely for the Fauns. All nations come together in the Zero World Commission, the international organization that moderates all diplomatic tensions. The lore of Zero extends for some 10,000 years, starting with the earliest cities being founded in the Komoko River Valley, leading up to the establishment of permanent colonies in space and the development of Faster-than-Light drives. Technology in this region is roughly 400 years more advanced than the world of Earth. The cities are huge, and the environments are pristine. All of Zero respects the environment, and the world exists in a state of preservation, with large amounts of the world set aside as nature preserves. The world's technology extends into space, where travel between the worlds of the Solar System is incredibly common. The seven planets are as diverse as Zero itself is, ranging from the world of Sonaii, roasted by the Sun, to the distant planet Koppai at the edge of the solar system. Travel is possible to all of the worlds, and with the advent of Faster-than-Light drives such as the Infinite Improbability Drive, such travel is becoming increasingly easier. On two moons of the gas giants, life flourishes. There are three worlds with natural ecosystems in the universe of Zero. Vast amounts of minerals are mined from the Asteroid Belt, and large new amounts of water are gathered from the regions between the planet Hocotate and the planet Koppai in the region known as the Osai Belt, a vast region of icy bodies. The universe itself is a pocket, only 7 lightyears in diameter. This pocket exists in a place between dimensions, and drifts through the multiverse. As a consequence of this, many different images are displayed across the walls of the pocket universe. Many fantastic views are afforded as a result of this, from galaxies to nebula to supernovas to black hole accretion discs. Welcome to Zero. Latest activity Category:Browse